Who Knew?
by I'm Miss World
Summary: -Do you want to see this turned into a story? Let me know- ONESHOT The interesting situation in which Reid lost his virginity. Demi Carter was just supposed to babysitting his little sister... ReidOC
1. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant.

**Warnings:** Sex, minor.

**A/N:** Felt like writing a little smut. It's a little raunchy. You've been warned. I'm not sure if I like the little ending, but oh well, it was just something I did when I was bored. Pic of Demi in my profile Outfit and all. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Who Knew? by Cara Mascara  
**

**-Reid's POV-**

"Reid, I expect you to behave while the babysitter's here," my mother said as she clipped an earring on her left ear. She has _got_ to be kidding me.

"Mom, this is so embarrassing. Why did you call a babysitter? I can watch Eve on my own. I'm fifteen for fuck's sake!" Of all the weekends I pick to leave school and spend the weekend at home it's the weekend my mother hires a babysitter to watch my five-year-old sister. A babysitter that goes to _school_ with me.

How is _that_ going to look for my reputation?

"No Reid. Because last time I let you watch your sister, you Used to hang her from the chandelier. I don't think so." She picked up her clutch and shrugged her coat on over her shoulders. It's April Mother, really. There's no reason to wear a fur coat anywhere. I rolled my eyes at the thought. "Just occupy yourself in your room and you won't even notice she's here."

I groaned, not happy enough with her conclusion. Just then, the doorbell rang and my mom rushed downstairs to get the door. I could hear her talking to whatever lucky girl she'd hired to watch my kid sister before she called up to me. "Goodbye Reid!"

Great.

A few footsteps later she was at the top of the stairs. Demi Carter.

Okay, so things could be worse. The babysitter _couldn't_ have an amazing rack.

Demi was a junior, seventeen. She's pretty hot but she's also a know-it-all goody two shoes. She's only _just_ seventeen but she acts like she's thirty.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me strangely before smirking and shaking her head. "I didn't realize I'd be watching two babies tonight. Hello Reid."

Oh, what a _bitch_.

"Fuck off. Real appropriate clothing. What are you, going to a strip joint? You're _baby_sitting, not facesitting." I know it was crude but she was being a bitch, so too bad. She wasn't bothered by my comment as she disappeared into the living room where Eve was watching television.

Whatever.

**-Demi's POV-**

Eve had been in bed for two hours now and I sat at the Garwin's dining room table doing some stray homework. Mrs. Garwin said she wouldn't be home until midnight at the earliest, and it was only ten now. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand, not feeling very interested in Calculus at the moment.

At least Reid was keeping quiet, well, aside from the blaring noise his videogames made from the living room. It was a little funny to think that I was here, technically babysitting one of the Sons of Ipswich.

I know, the name is ridiculous. Can you believe they're only freshman and they're practically the most popular guys at Spenser? Thank God I won't be around their senior year to see the havoc they reek on that school, the blonde in particular. There will be no excuse for them not to do whatever they please then.

The videogames silenced and I heard bare feet padding into the dining room. I quickly buried myself back in my Calc book, just hoping he'd bypass me. Thankfully he did, and I must admit I was a little shocked when he went right into the kitchen, letting the door swing behind him.

Shrugging, I stood to stretch my legs a little, finding that Reid was already on his way back into the living room, a can of beer in his hand. He eyed me as I bent my back a little to get the kinks out and smirked. "Not bad Carter," he commented and I realized what he'd been looking at.

"Pig," I muttered. What more could I expect from a fifteen year old boy though? It's what I get for taking a size seven and having D's. Most of my shirts don't fit the way they should without becoming much lower cut than they were supposed to be. "And what do you think you're doing? Put that back in the fridge," I demanded.

Reid snorted and then laughed. "Listen babe, you're here to babysit my sister, not me."

"Reid, as long as I'm in this house, I'm responsible for you. And you are not drinking beer, so put it back, _now_." I approached him and stared him in the eye, trying to assert my authority. It was ridiculous. He and his three friends were only fifteen and all well over five foot seven. Caleb and Pogue were both approaching six feet. They'd all seemed to hit puberty when they were thirteen strangely. Each one could probably pass for eighteen easily.

Reid looked down, challenging me with a single look. "Why don't you come take it from me then."

Honestly, could this boy be any more infuriating? I marched right up into his personal space and grabbed the can, thankful it was still closed, trying to pry his fingers from it. He made it seem as though holding onto it was effortless as the muscles in his bare arm tightened.

I used my other hand now, one to hold the can, the other to pry his long fingers from it. He just smirked, seeing the irritation on my face as I pried one finger away, then working on another, only to find the one I'd pried off was back in place.

Finally, he let go, making me stumble a few paces back and the can fell to the floor, thankfully not spraying everywhere. "You're a brat," I muttered, leaning over to pick it up. I saw the way his eyes followed the dip in my shirt and scoffed, quickly standing without the can and shielding my chest.

"It was worth it," he grinned, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. This _child_ is unbelievable!

"Listen Reid, as long as I'm here, I'm the boss. You have to do what I say. If not, all I have to do is make one simple phone call and you'll be grounded for the rest of the school year. Understand, _little boy_?" I asked, stupidly reaching up to grab his chin as you would an uninterested child to get them to pay attention. That was the start of it.

Reid grabbed my wrist hard, yanking it away from his face. He stared down at me nose to nose and I got a little scared. Was he going to hit me? I mean, I'm older but He's a tall kid and he's even got some muscles from swimming.

"I'll show you little," he growled, using his grip on the lower part of my arm to yank me into him. In a flash he'd let me go and wrapped his long arms around my waist, crushing his lips against mine.

My eyes widened, shock being my initial reaction. What does he think he's _doing_?! I started struggling, pushing against his biceps, trying to get him _off_ of me! He wouldn't budge though. He only tightened his arms, pulling my middle so far into his I had to grab onto his shoulders so I didn't fall back.

I've seen all the movies. I don't know why I tried to talk, but I did. It only gave him the chance to stick his tongue in my mouth, kissing me like he'd been doing it all his life. How could a fifteen year old possibly be that good of a kisser?

A lapse in judgment had me kissing him back, rubbing the bared skin of his shoulders. Had I forgot to mention Reid only wore sweatpants around the house? Well, I'd been trying not to look I suppose.

Reality struck me once again. This isn't acceptable. I'm here to babysit his sister, and him, indirectly. I can't be doing this. _Especially_ with a freshman.

His grip had loosened once he was comfortable with the thought that I was into it so this time when I pushed against his shoulders, I was able to disconnect our mouths. "Stop." It wasn't as demanding as I'd wanted it to sound.

In typical Reid Garwin fashion, he ignored me, nuzzling my cheek and breathing his hot breath on me. It smelled good, like cinnamon gum. He kissed the corner of my jaw lightly, something I felt was out of his character.

"What, you don't like it?" His one arm wound tight around my waist again, holding me close against him. His other hand felt up my side, his lean fingers brushing over my nipple. Even through the fabric of my shirt and bra, it made me tremble. Pleased with the reaction, he kept his thumb there, stroking back and forth until he could feel it hardening under his touch.

His teeth grazed the skin of my neck and I whimpered. This is wrong. I can't do this. I'm supposed to be watching Eve, not messing around with Reid.

Unfortunately, my body was speaking louder than my brain. Moving away just didn't seem like an option as his lips caressed my throat. I closed my eyes and gulped. God, what am I doing?

"C'mon Dem. Let's go in my room," he breathed huskily into my ear, coaxing me toward the hallway by using his grasp on my waist to back me towards it. Logic was clouding over, very badly. His pretty blue eyes were penetrating my brown ones. The word 'no' was just not forming anymore.

I saw the light from the dining room getting further and further as I was backed down the dark hall, Reid's lips latched back onto my neck as we stumbled down the hall together.

I gasped when I caught sight of the bedroom door with a unicorn poster on it though. "Eve," I hissed, remembering why I was here. Reid pulled his mouth away from me when I stopped going down the hall, almost making us both fall. He balanced the two of us though and scowled.

"The kid sleeps like a rock. She hasn't woken up in the middle of the night since she was like six months." Frustration was laced in his voice. He didn't want my excuses and I couldn't blame him. The strain in his pants was very obvious.

Did I really want to be Reid's cum dumpster? The way he acted around girls... it just was too much. He was a notorious flirt. "I'm not a one night stand kind of girl Reid," I tried to make it clear. This wasn't happening.

"Who said anything about a one night stand?" One of his, for once, gloveless hands ran through my loose, brown hair and continued to trace down my spine, then up again. I shuddered at the feeling.

"No one can find out about this," I clarified. I didn't want people at school talking. I'm a junior girl; it would be weird if I was with a freshman, even if he is a Son of Ipswich.

"A secret relationship with the babysitter?" A lopsided grin fell on his face. "That's kinda kinky," he muttered before pulling me into him again, covering my lips with his.

My back hit the wood of what I figured out was his bedroom door when he turned the knob and it pushed open. He backed me into the untidy bedroom, making sure I didn't trip on things after he kicked the door closed.

The moon shining from the window didn't do much at first, but once my eyes adjusted, I could see him well enough in the semi-darknes.

He pushed me back on his oversized bed a little roughly and I bounced with the mattress. He settled down beside me, his upper body looming over mine.

"You know, for a babysitting job, your clothes are awfully tight," he mussed, running his hand over my thigh, clad in a knee length pencil skirt. "I think your plan was to seduce me all along," he quipped, flicking the bottom button of my shirt open.

Rolling my eyes, I denied it. "I didn't even know you were going to be here." It was true. I hadn't realized my clothes were _that_ sexy, but now that I thought about it, they were on the tight side and I wasn't wearing underwear since the seams would show under my skirt. It was long enough not to matter if there were panties under it or not.

"_Sure_," he mocked, feeding his ego while he did. He continued to flick the buttons open over my high waisted skirt, slowly exposing the bare skin of my abdomen. He immediately attached his mouth to the bared skin, easily undoing the rest of the buttons as he ran his teeth and tongue over my flesh until it was completely open, showing off my lacy black bra.

Reid moved away a little, looking down at my busting chest. I'd been lucky, I guess, though finding shirts that fit was always challenging and a bit annoying. "You're not as good as you pretend to be at school, are you Dem?"

I flushed; he really thought I was that much of a goody-goody? I've had a few boyfriends and I haven't saved it for marriage, that's for sure. I've never just hooked up with someone or anything, but I've slept with the guys I've dated. I don't think I pretend to be innocent though.

"I don't pretend to be anything," I defended, not really offended, but wanting to clear it up.

"Fine," he said, uninterested before latching his mouth onto the fabric over my left nipple. I arched my back and gasped, lacing my fingers into his blonde hair. He did the same to my other nipple, using his thumb to tease the one clad under the now moistened fabric. My hands pulled involuntarily at his soft locks and he moaned against me.

Reid pulled his head back and raised his eyebrows at me, a smirk on his lips. "Anxious much?" I moved my hands down to rest on his shoulders and he pulled me into a sitting position while he leaned back on his knees. I tucked my knees under myself as well, finding it more comfortable in my restricting skirt.

Reid kind of stared at me for a long minute, rubbing his thumbs over my hipbones before leaning in and kissing me again. It wasn't exactly soft, but it wasn't as aggressive as it had been. His hands rubbed up and down my sides as the kiss became more heated and a few seconds later, Reid had grabbed my ass and pulled me forward into him, grinding against me while I tightened my arms around his neck.

He continued to move my hips against his and I could feel his hardness pressing into me, moans escaping each of our mouths at the friction. His hands stopped as I rubbed against him on my own, coming up behind my back and fumbling with the clasp of my bra for a minute before he was victorious and I felt myself spill from my support.

I moved my arms from around his neck and pulled the straps from my shoulders and down my arms, tossing the lacy piece of lingerie to the floor. Right away, his hands kneaded the soft mounds of flesh, his fingertips flicking over my painfully hardened nipples.

I groaned into his hot mouth, my manicured fingernails scraping down his chest and sliding into the waistband of his sweats, finding no boxers underneath. I wasn't the only one at least.

My hand gripped his hard member, the other pulling the waist of his pants down over it. Tantalizingly, I slid my hand up and down at a slow pace, using the other to cup his balls. A low growl echoed into my mouth and I giggled a little, moving away from the kiss slightly so I could concentrate a little better.

One of his hands tangled into my hair now, tugging a little hard and pulling my face down to replace my hand. I could taste his precum and figured he wasn't going to last through this. Hopefully he'd be able to get it up again.

**-Reid's POV-**

I was seriously going to lose my virginity to a really hot junior. That fucking rocks! Of course, I wasn't going to _tell_ her I was a virgin. I don't know why, but I couldn't. Ego thing I guess.

This is one of the hottest scenarios I've ever been in. I feel like I should write a letter to _Penthouse_ or something. I might act like I have some sick game, but I've never gotten more than a handjob from a girl really. And Demi's pretty good at it, but she's seventeen. I know she can do better than this.

Seriously, freshman girls aren't as easy as you'd think they'd be. They're all scared to do shit, and the ones that aren't are dating seniors. I've only ever fooled around with girls in my grade and they've all thought giving blowjobs was gross.

One girl started doing it once, but she choked and started being a baby about it. So can you really blame me for wanting Demi to suck me off? I mean, I knew I'd probably cum from it but all I have to do is take a look at those nice tits and I'll be good again.

Her hot, wet mouth felt fucking amazing. And she used her hands too, like chicks in porn. My one experience with an almost blowjob did not feel like this. It was awkward and she used her teeth, not in the good way either.

_Yeah_.

I breathed deep through my mouth, one hand holding onto her hair and the other reaching back to her knees, pulling her skirt up until it was hiked around her waist and I could see her shaped ass. No panties. Dirty girl.

I smirked at the sight and let my hand come down hard on her ass, squeezing tight once it had landed and she made some noise between a yelp and a moan. The vibrations made me let out a hiss of air and start pumping my hips back and forth a little. I didn't want to choke her so I restrained myself as best I could, but I could feel my tip hitting the back of her throat. She gagged against it, but didn't stop. Oh, that's awesome!

I gripped her ass again, making her moan, loving that feeling over anything else right now. She swirled her tongue around as she took me in and out over and over again. She started going faster as my toes curled and I began throbbing between her soft lips and tight hand.

"Ah, fuck Demi." I clenched my teeth and pulled her hair hard when I came in her mouth. The pulses of pleasure ripped through my body while she continued sucking until I let her hair go and she got back up. She swallowed. Fucking hot.

I put myself back in my pants took a good look at her bare chest for the first time. I swear I could hear that 'Halelujah!' song playing the back of my head. They were incredible. Absolutely perfect.

I couldn't help myself and started to play with them again. She liked it when I flicked my tongue back and forth over her nipples best, judging by her reaction. I hummed against one and she seemed to like that too.

I leaned up straight, still rubbing one of her breasts and pulled her forward by the back of her neck. I wasn't really cool with the idea of tasting myself in her mouth but I wasn't going to _not_ kiss her again. That would be fucking shady.

As we made out a little more, I felt a twitch in my pants again and smirked. Perfect. The hand I'd been fondling her with dropped lower, past her pushed up skirt, which I kind of liked where it was. It made things sexier for some reason. I traced her outer lips with my fingertips, finding her shaven smooth.

My fingers slipped between her swollen lips, and she gasped, flinching away form my lips while I started massaging her. "Mmm, Reid," she groaned, letting her forehead fall onto my shoulder. I could feel her lips on my skin as she left soft, little kisses on the sensitive skin there.

I started laying her down, feeling myself hardening again. I pulled my moist fingers away from her and stood up once she was flat on her back and pulled her by her hips to the edge of the bed.

I refused to be one of 'those guys'. The guys that got off and that was that. No way. I wanted a good rep and I've had practice in this department at least.

I liked knowing I could please girls. It made me feel... masculine in a sense I guess. Besides, I liked giving oral. It was kind of fun, making a chick squirm, and it was definitely hot when they grabbed hair and sheets and all that.

I got down on my knees on the floor, perfect height. I used her hips to pull her a little closer and tossed her legs over my shoulders for good measure. She was already holding onto the sheets, anticipating it.

My tongue darted out, sliding over her swollen nub and making her cry out. I swirled my tongue around her in circles, then sucked softly. Her back arched up and her legs shook a little.

I started a continuous pattern, making her writhe on my bed, little whimpers coming from her mouth. They sounded so hot.

She started thrusting her hips so I poked two of my fingers inside her. I didn't need to move them because she was riding them like a fucking cowgirl. Her legs really started trembling, one slipping off my shoulder and hanging off the edge of the bed.

She felt out a strangled cry and I could feel her tightening around my fingers. I decided to switch then, removing my fingers and moving my fingers to her swollen bundle of nerves and fucking her with my tongue.

I probed my tongue in and out of her as she rode her orgasm, rubbing her clit in circles with my thumb. Her juices filled my mouth and I swallowed them down. She tasted sweet, kind of tangy maybe. Clean too.

I moved back up, sitting beside her on the bed and fondling her tits after I wiped my mouth on the sheets of my unmade bed. She was a little out of breath and her forehead had a few beads of sweat on it, making her bangs stick to her forehead. It was pretty sexy.

I decided the skirt was going to get in the way at this point and found the side zipper, undoing it and standing so I could pull it down her legs. I tossed it aside and looked down at the mid calf boots she was wearing. Those could stay. I smirked at the idea. They were kind of sexy.

I was way past half mass at this point, ready to rock. I dropped my sweats past my hips and let them pool at my feet before I stepped out of them. I know I should probably get a condom but...

I used my hands to run down her thighs and pull her knees up, making my access easier. She was still at the edge of the bed from when I ate her out.

I pushed myself inside her pretty easily. She was fucking soaked. Shit, she's so warm and tight. God, I'm so glad I came once already. I can hold out for a while I think now.

**-Demi's POV-**

Reid's hips jerked forward and before I could tell him to wrap up he was inside me. It was just too late after that.

Reid was really, unnaturally good at giving oral. I've never orgasmed that hard before. This was turning out to be a very worthwhile experience.

His hands supported my legs and I could see his eyes sparkling down at me through his hair as he stared down, rocking his hips slowly.

I groaned, not interested in a slow pace at the moment and bucked my hips into his. He must've gotten the hint because he moved at a steadier pace. It felt fucking good. I haven't had sex since November, so I guess I was kind of in need.

I guess getting bored with that position, Reid pulled out and crawled onto the bed while I centered myself on it more. Reid crawled on top of me, lifting one of my legs and diving back inside me. He went harder this time, trying to grind himself into me after the reaction it got. The friction felt incredible and Reid swallowed the cry of pleasure I let out as I came around him.

"Fuck yeah..." he growled, balancing himself and keeping his pace steady as he squeezed his eyes shut. With a few more vicious thrusts, Reid spilled himself onto his sheets and I was thankful for that. I didn't need and little Reid's growing inside me.

Nothing was the same after that night. We tried to hide our little fling of a relationship, but it leaked out and things got messy. We started fighting a lot and ended up breaking up. After that, neither one of us could hold a steady relationship and continuously ended up in each other's arms. I can't think of a guy I dated that I haven't cheated on with Reid since that night. He could say the same thing about the girls he dated. Even when I graduated and went to college, he'd make trips into Boston to spend the weekends, weather he was seeing someone at the time or not.

It wasn't like I ever felt like the girl on the side either. I always felt like the one he actually cared about. He always bought me things, took me places. It was the other girls he didn't make much effort to impress.

It wasn't until I got pregnant when he started college at BU with me that he admitted he'd been a virgin that first time. I was impressed, to say the least. Surprisingly, he didn't react badly to the baby. He actually seemed proud about getting me pregnant.

I was pissed at first because he's never wanted to use condoms. He used condoms with every other girl he slept with but me and I told him countless times the pill wasn't one hundred percent, but he chose to ignore. But after a while I was content with being a mother. It was probably because we both knew the families we came from would help us out and we'd be fine. We wouldn't have to worry about finances and babysitters. Passing on the family name was a huge deal to prestigious families like ours.

Of course my parents weren't thrilled, that is until they found out Reid _Garwin_ was the father. That made all the difference. And since his mother loved me so much, Meredith wasn't at all angry about the pregnancy and her husband Joseph seemed even happier about it.

Of course, that became clear when I found out about the Covenant. Especially since we already knew the child was a boy. Reid's friends all liked me at least, and I wasn't even the only pregnant one. Kate Tunney had gotten knocked up six months after I had with Pogue's baby.

When I was huge, about eight months along, Reid told me he loved me for the first time. I mean, I knew he loved me, and he knew I loved him, but for some reason, neither one of us ever voiced this. It was September and I had to take the first semester of my senior year at BU off to have the baby. Reid and I had a place near school together, though our relationship wasn't labeled.

In the end, Reid asked me to marry him when I was in labor. Of course I said yes. How couldn't I? We hadn't argued since we were in high school really and he did everything for me. Plus, I was having his supernatural kid.

So I guess everything turned out happily ever after in the end. Who knew babysitting would turn into such a great gig?


	2. YOUR OPINION MATTERS!

**So, I'm wondering how many people would enjoy this if I added onto it? If I changed the ending on this one shot and went deeper into the relationship between Demi and Reid? Since I didn't get much feedback for the one shot, I'm not sure if I want to bother making it into a story if no one's going to read it and bother to leave me any feedback. So, will I be wasting my time or not? I need to know, because I could salvage a story from what I wrote if you guys will read it. I can't promise you how long it will be, but I'll try to keep it steamy, like chapter one. What does everyone think?**


End file.
